


every five times

by ienablu



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: 5 Acts Meme, Episode: s02e12 The Fires of Idirsholas, F/F, First Kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-20
Updated: 2010-04-20
Packaged: 2018-02-06 20:23:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1871211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ienablu/pseuds/ienablu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Morgause moves to leave the room, but as she passes Morgana, she leans over, pressing a chaste kiss to her temple, before leaving for her own chambers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	every five times

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted [here](http://entangled-now.livejournal.com/180090.html?thread=7088762#t7088762), for the act of kissing for the Five Acts Meme.

**_impulsive_ **

The spell cast, Morgause sets the bracelet down at the foot of her bed. Morgana's face is drawn with worry in her sleep, and Morgause hopes that will be resolved soon.

She moves to leave the room, but as she passes Morgana, she leans over, pressing a chaste kiss to her temple, before leaving for her own chambers.

 

 

 

**_rough_ **

Hemlock is poisonous, but it is tame as far as poisons go, and Morgause is able to create an antidote easily. She administers it, and waits at the foot of her bed.

Morgause doesn't know how much time passes, before Morgana starts to stir lightly, but it's only another few minutes until she slowly blinks and slowly sits up. Morgause stands up, and moves closer.

Morgana blinks the sleep out of her eyes, then looks at her. "Morgause? What happened?"

"Can you not remember?" Morgause asks, and regrets it immediately.

A few vases on shelves shiver, and the room seems to grow dark. "He... he tried to kill me."

Morgause can see Morgana grow more upset as more of the days events come back, she can see fractures grow in the window. Away from Uther, away from Camelot, there is no cause for her magic to be limited, and it seems aware of the fact.

" _Merlin_ tried to kill me," Morgana says, the candles in the room flickering dangerously.

"I know," Morgause says softly. "It's okay--"

"It's not okay," Morgana, interrupts, shrill as the breaking glass behind her. "He was my friend."

"And he made a grave mistake, but--"

The vases shatter, and the candle flames grow higher.

If Morgana's magic continues to accelerate at such a pace, Morgause is worried what harm it will do to Morgana-- and above that, she doesn't like to see Morgana so upset. She sits down beside her, places a placating hand on her shoulder, looking into her glowing gold eyes, but any words she says are drowned out by the whirlwind that's descended in the room.

"Morgana--" Morgause tries, but the magic is deafening, and Morgana can't hear her.

Not able to think of any other alternative, Morgause leans forward and crashes her mouth onto Morgana's. The whirlwind stops behind them, but Morgause presses herself closer, straddling her lap, fingers in her hair, kissing her harder.

When she pulls back, the flames have gone down, the broken ceramic and glass is gone, and the burning magic is gone from Morgana's eyes, before she falls back into a blissful sleep.

 

 

 

**_messy_ **

It's after Morgana's first lesson, and Morgana is practically glowing with the magic, she seems almost drunk on it.

It's the only reasoning Morgause can come up with as to why Morgana is kissing her. Why Morgana is pushing her against the wall and kissing her everywhere she can reach. And there are many good reasons as to why Morgause isn't kissing back, until Morgana's kissing up her jawbone, and she whispers, "Please" into her ear, and then the reasons are gone, all except the fact Morgana seems to want this almost as much as Morgause does.

And then Morgause pushes at Morgana, and suddenly she has Morgana pinned against the wall, pressing kisses all over her face, her lips, her nose, her brow, her jaw, and Morgana laughs with a happiness Morgause has never heard. She smiles into her skin, then starts to trail open-mouth--

**_dirty_ **

\--kisses down her neck, down her collarbone, and when Morgana's dress is gone in a flash of magic, done her breasts, and farther down still.

 

 

 

**_desperate_ **

Morgause has her reasons for hating Uther. Her whole life she was brought up, not being told to hate him, but being told who he was, what's he's done, what he will do, and for that Morgause has all the more reasons to hate him.

But somehow she finds herself hating Arthur more, if just for the fact that his servant -- his pet sorcerer -- loves him to the point where Morgana is dying.

Her stomach clenches painfully at the thought, and she pushes it away. "Stop."

The sorcerer is standing across the room, protectively in front of an unconscious Arthur, his eyes glowing gold, an agonized expression on his face. "I can't," he whimpers, voice raw from whatever spell he's casting.

"You're going to kill her."

"You're going to kill _him._ "

She had been intending to kill Uther, but Morgause finds killing Arthur isn't--

"See!" Merlin yells, voice strangled.

Morgause looks at him and wonders if he can read others' thoughts.

He looks pained and terrified. "Are you not speaking?"

He's far too young, and the spell he's casting is far too old, and his openness to the magic that is letting him kill Morgana is killing him too, and she pities him for a brief moment before her anger returns.

"Let her go."

There are tears in his eyes.

"Let her go, and I will do whatever you wish," she says.

"Leave Camelot," he manages to say. "Leave, and never return."

"Done," she says instantly, because there's no time for bargaining. "Now let her go."

There's a tense moment, and he is visibly shaking as he says, "I'm trying."

Morgause turns and looks at Morgana, who seems barely just alive, then at the sorcerer, whose gold eyes seem to be burning him alive. But if he's so open to magic, that he can unwittingly access others' though, then he might be so open to magic, that any more would overstimulate him and knock him out.

"What?" Merlin asks, panicking rising in his voice.

It's a gamble. If things go as she hopes, he'll simply be out cold for days, while the spell on Morgana disappears, and everyone lives, or...

Morgause turns and walks back to where Morgana had collapsed. She kneels down beside her, and presses a long, desperate kiss against her still-warm lips.

And then she hopes for the best.


End file.
